This invention relates to the automated manufacture of three-dimensional objects directly from computer aided design. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the methods of manufacture whereby thin sections, of a designed article, are electronically generated and under automatic computer control, thin layers corresponding to the electronic sections are formed then fused together to form the article as designed. The most common name for these devices is three-dimensional printers.